


Reunion

by chrisonfire



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Malice Mizer, Moi Dix Mois
Genre: Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: Mana knew Gackt wouldn't show up.





	Reunion

Mana was tired. He knew he shouldn't be disappointed, that it was unlikely that Gackt would show up for the anniversary show, but it was still a disappointment. He sat in his dressing room, applying his makeup carefully as he tried not to think of the other man's conspicuous absence. 

It would be fine. It didn't matter what he had to say to Gackt.

He tried to distract himself, going over technicalities in his mind. He stood up and started fixing his hair, already wearing his costume. Silently, he took deep breaths, focusing on them only.

A knock on the door echoed through the room, rattling his composure. He stood up and walked to the door, looking through the peephole. Wonder of wonders, it was  _ Gackt _ .

Mana opened up the door. “I thought you weren't coming.”

“I'm not,” Gackt answered. “I'm not here for Malice Mizer.” 

“Then why?” Mana asked as the other man sat in his chair.

“For you.” The words were spoken in Gackt's usual tone. To Mana, they sounded flirty, although this was probably just his perception.

“How did you get in?” It was a stupid question, but he was grasping at something to break the silence.

Gackt stood and walked closer. “I told them I'm here for the reunion.”

They were inches apart. Mana's breathing was quick and his heart pounded in his ears. The scent of Gackt was exotic and intoxicating. “I came to visit you.” The words sounded oddly intimate. Mana was frozen, looking into Gackt's eyes.

“Wh-” Mana started, but broke off when Gackt grabbed his arms. He felt himself get pushed back into a wall as Gackt pressed them together, kissing him with a hungry intensity. Mana's heart beat wildly as he kissed back, letting Gackt in easily. He fought to stay silent as the singer bit his lip, but his hips jerked, betraying him.

His hands ran over Gackt's body, pressing him closer. He slipped them under the singer's shirt, scratching his back as Gackt dominated the kiss. Panting, he pulled back. He needed to breathe, trying to inhale Gackt.

Gackt smiled wickedly as he got down on his knees. He let his hands trail over Mana's body as he did so. Mana gasped sharply when Gackt lifted up the bottom of his dress, head now underneath it. He felt fingers tracing the outline of his dick in the tights. His eyes slid shut as he focused all of his attention on the sensations on his lower body. His cheeks flushed against his will when he realized he was already half hard.

A tongue lapped over where the fingers had been, Gackt's hands now on his thighs. He felt the other pulling down his tights with his teeth. The gentle scrape of teeth against his skin had him hissing through his teeth. Impatient, he pushed his hips forward into Gackt's waiting hands.

He couldn't see Gackt, the other man covered by the fabric of Mana's dress. Heat surged through his body and he shuddered as he imagined Gackt fucking him in the dress. His dick twitched against Gackt's tongue. The singer was teasing, lapping at the shaft and gently tasting the tip. Mana groaned aloud when he felt the tongue press into his slit. He was too sensitive.

“Gackt-” he gasped out. His fingers curled into the fabric, unable to hold onto Gackt's head. The other teased, flicking his tongue against the crown before descending further and licking at the base. Fingers pressed into Mana's thighs, and  _ god _ he hoped that they left bruises.

Mana was shaking and panting by the time Gackt actually put his cock in his mouth. He squirmed and knocked his head back against the wall. All his senses were entirely focused on Gackt and the heat surrounding him. He tried to stay silent, biting his lip and breathing heavily. Gackt swirled his tongue in a delicious way, one hand coming up to tease the base.

Mana couldn't quite stay silent anymore, gasps and moans slipping out. He couldn't keep his hips still. Gackt stilled as he let Mana thrust forward into his mouth. Heat curled up in his abdomen and he knew he was close. He couldn't stop himself, hips rocking forward as he chased his orgasm. 

Finally, Gackt stopped him by pulling off of him and wrapping a tight hand around his base. Mana whined, hips bucking. He had been right there. Precum leaked out of him, and he felt Gackt's tongue lapping it up.

Gackt stood up. “Impatient as always.” Mana tried to glare, but it felt a bit useless considering the position he was in. The singer laughed a little. He lifted Mana's leg, and the other took the single and pressed it around Gackt's waist. It gave the other man better access to underneath his dress. He felt tights being pulled down, and then a slick finger pressing inside. He exhaled sharply. Gackt kissed him again and he got lost in the taste of him. The sensation of the finger inside him was lost until Gackt pressed against the spot inside him. Gasping into the kiss, he bucked his hips. He used the leverage of his leg around Gackt to hump against him.

Gackt pressed another finger in, and he scissored them without hesitating. He pressed them back against Mana's prostate, and pleasure shot through his body. A moan wrenched its way out of his throat. “Gakuto…”

Mana lost track of time while Gackt was kissing him and opening up, and he felt like he could come from this alone. He frantically ground his hips against the other man. He was almost to the point of begging when Gackt stopped. 

Tights were pulled down further and then ripped. Mana couldn't bring himself to care as he felt Gackt lift him up. He wrapped his legs tight around the singer as he felt Gackt thrust into him. He bit down on his neck, hard.

Gackt wasn't slow. He knew how Mana liked it, and fucked into him hard. Mana squirmed in his arms. He leaned back against the wall a little, giving Gackt the leverage needed to hit his spot again. Stars danced behind his eyelids and he whimpered out Gackt's name. He felt precum leaking into his stomach, probably onto the dress too. “Please,” he choked out. He clawed at Gackt's back. “More.”

Gackt went harder, still deliciously hitting Mana where he needed it. Mana was flushed bright red, and he had almost no warning when suddenly it was just too much and he came onto himself and the dress.

He clenched tight around Gackt, letting out a cry. Gackt bit his lip and with another thrust came inside Mana. He stayed inside him for another moment before he gently placed Mana into his chair.

“I did miss you, Mana.” And then Gackt walked out.


End file.
